WHY ME
by ROSSERR
Summary: MI PRIMER FANFIC BASADO EN ESTA PAREJA. DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD


**Basado en la pareja HayatexSignum. La cual Pertenece al anime-manga Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. Mi primer fanfic de esta pareja, por petición de un lector. Denle su mejor critica. Gracias**

 **RESUMEN:** PROPIEDADES, LUJOS, SEXO, SERVICIOS Y BELLEZA . QUE MÁS SE LE PUEDE PEDIR A LA VIDA?

CAPITULO 1: DESIDIA

" **Quien soy yo?...eso me pregunto cada día….mi nombre es Hayate Yagami. Tengo una vida cómoda, con solo 21 años de edad logre alcanzar mis mayores metas, con arduo trabajo y constante paciencia….mis padres los amo y han estado para mi en todo. Actualmente disfruto de mis logros y me centro en expandirlos…..en este mundo el dinero y las mujeres es lo que importa. Bueno eso diría mi antiguo yo….pero siempre está ese vacío que no puedo llenar….calor? Amor? Enamorarse?...a una pervertida como yo, le hace falta Eso?...quien me escuchara….."**

" **Tengo las mejores amigas del mundo Nanoha Takamachi y Fate Testarossa, a lo que por amistades no es mi dolor…..desde los 12 años he estado al lado de ellas…..nos graduamos juntas y juntas hicimos cada una su imperio…..la diferencia entre ellas y yo….es que tienen lo que necesito….AMOR...son pareja unida, casadas y son tan felices….."**

" **Nada más en la vida me importa…..solo mis amigas, padres y yo…..de alguna forma u otra este sentimiento desaparecerá.. ..no tengo novio o novia porque no ha llegado…o mejor dicho no le he parado a esas cosas…..ante otros soy fuerte y fría…..pero realmente fácil me quiebro por mis seres queridos, y no quiero que llegue ese alguien a lastimarme….."**

Wowwww! Hayate! Tu casa parece más grande cada día! Le hiciste algo nuevo?!

Jajaja no Nanoha, sigue igual como la última vez….solo agregue un terreno más

Enserio?! Iré a ver!

Dios…Nanoha espera no nos dejes aquí solas…..Hayate disculpala…..sabes como es…

No te preocupes Fate, bienvenidas! Veo que la felicidad de ustedes sigue al máximo jajajaja

Pues…..si…Nanoha me hace la mujer más feliz del mundo

Y quiero amiga que tu sigas siendo esa misma felicidad para ella

Así será siempre Hayate, te lo prometo….

Bueno basta de cursilerías jajaja empecemos a lo que vinieron!

Necesitas ayuda en algo? La cocina por ejemplo?

NO NO NO les he dicho que no se molesten en nada, para ello está el servicio!

No crees que tienes muchos empleados? Dos guardias, dos que te limpian y una que cocina? Estas dándote buena vida

Si supieras no es suficiente….a veces me cansa lo lenta que llega a ser la cocina. Pienso contratar una más para que ayude en y me lleve la comida a donde yo quiera en la casa

JAJAJAJA Hayate si que abusas….eso no llenará ese vacío

Se dieron cuenta no?...

Así es, Nanoha y yo te conocemos de toda la vida….sabemos cuando algo te pasa….por ello estamos aquí

Gracias amigas…..es muy importante para mi

Nos tienes para ello….si supieras que Nanoha….

QUIEN YO?!

¡!

NANOHA CUANDO LLEGASTE?!

JEJEJE pues escuche bastante de esa conversación tan caliente sobre mi Fate-chan!

YO NUNCA DIJE NADA ASI!

AH NOOOO?! MUUUOOOO QUE MAL!

JAJAJAJAJA

Chicas porque no vienen conmigo, vamos a disfrutar

" **Desde Karaoke, peliculas en alta definición, Golfito, rústicos y más hicimos hasta el cansancio….ya era de noche y sólo podíamos arrastrarnos del dolor, era feliz y todo mal se me olvidaba cuando mis amigas me hacían compañía, no paraba de reír y darles gracias por estar a mi lado…..pero cuando llegaba la noche…..que sabía debía despedirme de ellas….y estaba esa cama grande fría….en ese cuarto oscuro y solitario…..me depremia….."**

Ufffffff si que abusamos hoy! Verdad Fate?!

No puedo conmigo Nanoha…..no te me lances asi encima….

Chicas si que están cansadas, ya mande a traer unos postres y te para relajarnos

Siiiii! Esa es mi Hayate-chan!

…como puedes tener tanta energía….abrazame

Ahora si me quieres encima mi amor?!

NANOHA! RESPETALE LA CARA A HAYATE!

MUUUUOOOOOO ESTA….BIEN…..disculpa…..

Tranquila Fate, dejala ser …..quieren quedarse aquí hoy? Mañana no tengo trabajo, excepto entrenar a la nueva y pues es fastidioso…..a lo que no me vendría mal la ayuda

Tramposa! Solo quieres tirarnos el muerto!

No para nada amiga mía!

Que si!

Que noooo!

Basta las dos! Ya llegaron las cosas vamos a comer y acostarnos que no puedo más por esta noche!

OK OK OK

" **Y así paso lo que restaba de esa noche…pude dormir mas tranquila a sabiendas que mis amigas estaban en la habitación de al lado….por lo menos no estaba sola….pero en mi cabeza sólo pasaba el trabajo fastidioso de entrenar a la nueva….aunque ya no seria tan duro porque tendría apoyo…..o eso pensé….o quise hacer antes de conocerla"**

Buenos días a todos!

Sra Takamachi que desea para el desayuno?

AH gracias jejeje me gustaría desayunar con Hayate-chan, donde se encuentra?

En el comedor con la Sra Testarossa, la han esperado toda la mañana. Con permiso

…

Como te decía Fate, en minutos llega la nueva. Tengo entendido que se llama Signum…..

Mmmmmm y cual es su especialidad?

Pues según esto todo! Es muy buena en todo y lo que más me sorprende que hasta sabe defensa personal!

Si?! Te serviría entonces no sólo como tu servicio personal sino como tu acompañante diario Hayate

Tu crees?! Mmmmm pero tener ha alguien encima sería algo fastidioso…

Bueno sólo mira su foto! Es muy…..

MUY QUE?!

¡!

Que estas diciendo Fate-chan?!

NANOHA que mala costumbre la tuya de esconderte, a caso no puedes salir como alguien normal?!

Ahora no me interesa eso Hayate! Muy que Fate?!

Espera espera! Iba a decir muy elegante! Representa a Hayate como compañía! Miralaaaa!

…es mayor que tu?

Si Nanoha, me lleva 5 años…

….debo conocerla! Si me agrada Hayate, yo te diré si te quedas o no con ella!

Ahora tu mandas?!

SI! ALGÚN PROBLEMA LAS DOS?! O LAS MANDO CON ELLA PARA QUE LES MUESTRE LO ELEGANTE QUE ES?!

….hoy te las cobraran Fate…..

…no digas más….

" **Llega la hora coordinada con la nueva empleada y por alguna razón el ambiente para recibirla parecía un cementerio…Fate estaba prácticamente a esposas de Nanoha, quien no dejaba de fruncir el seño de la rabia que le generaba pensar que alguien le quitaría a su amada…..y yo pues…la misma indiferente de siempre, sólo que esa foto me rondaba por la cabeza…."**

" **Signum….ese nombre tan extraño….unico…..no está nada mal…..quiero decir su apariencia física…..si que es elegante, hermosa y…..solo quiero saber si tantos atributos son ciertos…..tenia tiempo que una mujer no me encendía tal curiosidad"**

Sra Hayate….la nueva espera en la entrada

Bueno ya escucharon, ya vengo niñas quédense aquí mejor jajaja

¿? No iríamos contigo?

Nop quiero encargarme de la presentación yo sola, vayan a jugar si quieren mientras, porque eso es lo que debes hacer Fate para que Nanoha se calme jajaja

Bakaaa! Fate es mía!

No quieres subir Amor?

Tonta…si, a parte de que me debes una por imprudente! Ya estoy más tranquila…..

Estas tranquila porque no voy a conocer a la chica de una vez? O porque pudiste notar el cambio de Hayate?

Cállate! Tu sabes Que me importa que sea feliz!

AH si?! Entonces vamos a conocer a la chica?

Que no! Te vienes de una vez conmigo!

Así sea mi princesa, en brazos cargados la llevaré!

JAJAJAJAJA

" **Ahí iba yo caminando hacia Signum…..unos pasos y una puerta nos separaba de la entrada….y yo sólo deseaba con anhelo que fuese tan perfecta como su currículum y foto! Me imaginaba a una mujer tímida! O a una mujer alegre! O a una mujer caliente! Una inteligente! Dios que no me imaginaba! Me sentía como una quinceañera…por alguna razón el que mi boca pronunciará Signum…era suficiente para despertar en mi….la antigua yo….la quería…..pero para una sola cosa…Sexo!**

" **Al abrir las puertas como supuse me encontré a esa mujer Hermosa! Con su cola agarrada, su toque femenino pero algo rústico en su andar y esa mirada penetrante que quería dominar! Nadie se me oponía!"**

Mucho gusto Sra Signum! Yo soy quien la contrato y por lo tanto su jefa! "siempre yo mostrando carácter"

…mi jefa?...

Así es! Venga conmigo para darle instrucciones! "perfecto como lo pensé! Tanto aire de fortaleza, y es una tímida jajajaja"

¿?

Que pasa Sra Signum?! Sigame!

Le informo Sra Yagami! Usted primero que nada no me de ordenes de esa manera, el hecho de que sea mi jefa, no le da derecho de alzarme la voz!

…

Si la sigo, será por conveniencia! Así que, espero quede claro esto entre nosotras chiquilla…..

….."al instante de decirme eso….me paso por un lado dandole un rápido pero suave roce a mi mejilla…..dejándome sin palabras, dominandome por completo….ella era la jefa….no yo….."

CAPITULO 2: ¿QUIEN ERES?

"… **.esta casa es tan grande así?!...pensaba mientras con un tono de voz decente se la mostraba a….Signum…ya estaba incómoda y nerviosa de estar caminando tanto tiempo por pasillos y cuartos con ella…..no pensé que tendría una casa tan grande! Era mi primera vez en detallarla….y ahorita era mi calvario….."**

Sra Yagami este cuarto que es?

Oh….es mi cuarto de música, bueno ex. Ya no toco, lo conserve por recuerdos, más no le doy uso, debe estar abandonado

Ok podemos entrar?

Pero …esta sucio, no me gustaría…..

No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrada a eso. Venga

Ok…..

" **Ahí estaba yo siguiendo como cual cordero las instrucciones de su pastor...en todo cuarto que ella quería parar yo lo hacía….en todo pasillo que quería recorrer yo lo hacía…..ya estaba cansada de tanto caminar….primera vez que maldecia ni casa y me preguntaba como los trabajadores aguantaban esto…..merecen un aumento….."**

Es hermoso….

Te gusta Signum?...

…..si, aunque está lleno de polvo como dijo pero vale la pena cuidarlo

Si quieres lo mando a limpiar para que lo puedas apreciar mejor?

No! Lo haré yo! Y necesito me permita dormir en el

Pero! No tiene cama!

No importa yo me las arreglare, sólo me quedaré en este cuarto

Signum….no crees que es algo apresurado?

No, además está cerca de su habitación, así estoy pendiente de cuidarla

De mi habitación?! "nunca me había dado cuenta de ello! Todo me parecía tan igual que no noté que ambas habitaciones estaban una al lado de la otra, las separaba era un enorme pasillo"

Exacto! A lo que ya tome mi decisión, sabe donde ubicarme de ahora en adelante

Jejeje sabes tu me haces sentir aquí….que soy yo la que trabaja para ti….estoy agotada "terminó la frase para sentarme en el piano que tenía en frente"

Y eso le molesta? "ni dos segundos habían pasado de haberme sentado cuando ya tenía a Signum…cerca de mi, mirándome tan penetrante…Casi podía rozarme...sentia que me desnudaba…lo único que nos separaba eran las manos que posó en el piano detrás de mi….no negaré que estaba sorprendida y nerviosa….rabia alguna de su excesa confianza ni me llegaba…..pero una cosa era cierta….no podía quedar mal…tenía también mi experiencia"

Ja….usted cree que si me molestará, estaría aquí? Intentando no se que?

JAJAJAJA no está mal para una niña…..

Y porque se ríe ahora Signum? Le informo que ya soy adulta

Eso se verá Sra Yagami, le invito a que me termine de enseñar la casa y me de los pasos a seguir de ahora en adelante

Pues me parece la mejor idea que ha tenido

" **Y así pasaron más o menos dos horas más caminando y caminando…ya sólo faltaba ese terreno que había adquirido hasta hace poco…llegando a el y ver el césped, no hice mas que caer acostada del cansancio que tenía….logre articular, el hecho de ser una nueva adquisición y quedar mirando al cielo, que por primera vez en tanto tiempo me parecia hermoso…..definitivamente mis empleados tendrán un premio….."**

Cansada Sra Yagami?

…..como puede ser que no estés ni suspirando del cansancio…

Yo me entreno a mi misma todos los días, así que para mi esto fue un paseo de niños

Jajaja muy graciosa Signum…

Que pretende hacer con este terreno?

….pues no se la verdad…..lo compre por mera avaricia…..y no me he dedicado a detallarlo…

Con que eso tenemos? Una niña que por sólo sustituir un vacío, no deja de gastar su dinero?

¡!

O me equivoco?

Signum! El he hecho de que te haya dado algo de confianza! No te da derecho a dirigirte así hacia mi! Aclaremos roles Ok!

Roles? "esta niña si que me interesa, tiene algo que me gusta ponerla a prueba…..juguemos un poco a ver"

Que haces…..?! "una vez más sin darme cuenta, Signum me había atrapado. Cogiendo mis brazos y colocándose encima de mi, acerco sus labios a mi oido…que pasa…..me estoy sonrojando al sentir su respiración….."

Le informo Sra Yagami…..que estos roles….son así, porque yo lo quiero….o es que acaso usted cree que es la única que puede tener fortuna? Así que no abuse de ese absurdo poder…..

" **Todo estaba en silencio y nos mantenianos en esa posición por sólo segundos….su respiración en mi Y ligero roce eran demasiados para mi mente y cuerpo…...ya en poco mi corazón iba dejarse vencer y empezar a palpitar nervioso…..hasta que a mala hora pero al mismo tiempo mis salvadoras llegaron haciendo un espectáculo…."**

HAYATE!

ALEJATEEEE DE ELLAAAA! "EN el instante Nanoha que bien sabía defensa personal lanzo un golpe a Signum….haciendo que está lo esquivara separándose de mi…..que sólo observaba muda lo que ocurría….en la misma posición…."

QUIEN te crees?!

Y tu eres niña?

…..mi…cor….azon…

Hayate estas bien?! "me llamaba levantándome Fate, intentando sacarme de mi mundo"

Que le has hecho a mi amiga?! Las vas a pagar!

No es tu problema Niñita! Así que mejor calmate o te las verás mal!

MAL?! MAL TE LAS VERÁS TU!

…"muda me encontraba sin reaccionar viendo como Signum y mi amiga se lanzaban golpes, ambas parecían artistas en la defensa y ataque, ninguna daba su brazo a torcer, eran como si bailarán a la par…..pero se notaba la pequeña diferencia entre Signum y Nanoha…mientras Nanoha se reprimia…..por evitar lastimarla…..Signum empezaba a enseriarse.."

Ya deja de intentar ganarme niña! No ves que estas perdiendo?!

CÁLLATE….!

ERES TERCA?! ENTONCES PAGA LAS CONSECUENCIAS! "cuando veo el puño de Signum dirigiéndose a la mejilla de Nanoha! Reaccione y grite con todas mis fuerzas para que no la lastimara!"

SIGNUM! DETENTE AHORA!

¡!

PERO QUE…HAYATE…."se encontraban todas sorprendidas de mi reacción y justo el puño de Signum rozando la mejilla de Nanoha…..lo había hecho a tiempo…."

De lo que te salvaste niña….

….callate…"Nanoha sólo podía defenderse a medias….ya que sabía tenía razon"

Chicas…Disculpen! Porfavor detenganse…..ella no me hizo nada malo! Fue un simple error, cayo encima de mi y justo se iba a levantar cuando ustedes llegaron….

AH SI?! A MI NO ME PARECIÓ ESO!

NANOHA YA TRANQUILA

FATE…

Además niñlta si no te gusta lo que viste! No te vuelvas a meter o sabrás las consecuencias!

TU!

BASTA LES DIJE A LAS DOS! Si que son problemáticas!

….

Y quien es ella? Ven levantate…..

Gracias Fate…..ella es la nueva que les comenté. Si nombre es Signum!

Un placer a todas! Espero nos llevemos bien! Jajajaja

Pero que descarada es Hayate! Crees que alguien así debería estar cerca de ti?!

Bueno yo…..

Disculpa como se llaman ustedes?!

FATE….

NANOHA!

Bueno niñas les informo, les guste o no, desde hoy me ven aquí!

¡!

Eres una pasada! Hayate vas a permitir algo así?!

….Si

¡!

Lo ven? Así que, será un gusto conocerlas. Si son amigas de la Sra Yagami, quiere decir que son muy buenas personas

SIGNUM! "Sin darme cuenta me había sonrojado su comentario….quien era ella? No lo sé…..solo se que desde que llegó, ese dia estaba lleno de luz para mi"

CAPITULO 3: LA NUEVA

" **Luego de nuestro hermoso encuentro…..todas se presentaron de manera adecuada y decidieron disculparse. Yo por mi parte aun andaba divagando en ese….sentimiento que por segundos casi despiertan en mi…..y no podia creerlo…ya habían pasado varios días …...y no pude encontrarme con ella….ya que estaba ocupada en la casa…...a lo que me encontraba muy distraída cuando mis amigas me hablaban del tema de la NUEVA…..bueno así Nanoha la llamaba…..porque Al principio no le agradaba jajaja cosa que me hacía reír un poco…ya que me vinieron a visitar para saber si no me había echo nada malo…ya quisiera eso…..de milagro la veía por la comida…..."**

Hayate! Estas escuchando?!

Ah?...si Si me decías de que Signum tenía problemas de carácter?...

Problemas?! Es una loca!

Nanoha….porfavor no la insultes, nada malo ha hecho

QUE?!

Calma Nanoha…..Hayate tiene razón. Saltamos de manera agresiva sin siquiera preguntar que pasaba

Muuuuooooo es que me da rabia! Como pudo abusar así de ti! Y ante todo tu la defiendes! Y a parte que es eso de SIGNUM?!

Ese es su nombre Nanoha….

Pero de cuando acá tu te dedicas a llamar a los demas por su nombre?!...me molesta ella…..siento que no es buena para ti!

Tu crees?...

Claro que…Fate?

Nanoha para, No lo notas acaso?

¿?

Esa mujer Signum a pesar de su carácter, hace todo a la perfección según tengo entendido. Ha hecho todo lo que se le ha mandado, desde limpieza, vigilancia y cocina. Le ha traído el desayuno, almuerzo a Hayate y ahorita merienda a todas…..a parte de, pudimos notar que sabe defenderse perfectamente…no crees que hay que darle sus puntos positivos?

Es que…..

A ti sólo te molesta no haberle podido ganar Nanoha jajajajaja

Hayate! Intente defenderte!

Gracias gracias amiga, lo valoro mucho de verdad!

Baka! No me meteré más ENTONCES!

JAJAJAJAJA

Sra Yagami disculpe, vengo a retirar las cosas. Con permiso

Pasa Signum!

" **Ahí estaba…por tercera vez consecutiva…..las dos primeras fueron tan rápidas que sólo mirarla pude hacer…..ella por supuesto ni me notaba…Hayate que te pasa? Así como ella es fuerte y cerrada, tu igual! Demuestra la dama de hielo que eres…tu quieres es SEXO…bueno eso pienso no?….porque se me salió lo más estúpido que le pude haber dicho ha alguien en mi vida….aparte de a mis amigas"**

Bueno chicas espero todo les haya gustado!

Gracias!

No gracias a tu presencia….

…

La Sra Takamachi aún sigue molesta por su derrota?!

Como te atreves?! Quieres pelear otra vez para que definamos esto?!

JajajaJaja no gracias, sería pérdida de tiempo jugar con NIÑAS

Ya porfavor…..Hayate diles algo porfavor a ellas…..

Signum…

Si si lo sé, me comportare. Disculpen!

ESPERA! "Grite tan fuerte! Como si de mi vida dependiera! Yo misma avergonzándome de mi acto tan ridículo…..ya sin saber como arreglarlo"

¡!

Quédate con nosotras a compartir….

¿? "todas me refiero a todas! Tenían una cara de cuando no entiendes de que te hablan! Ya no sabía donde meterme, el silencio era incomodo"

….

Pero que les pasa?! A caso dije algo malo?!

…..pues

…..como decirlo

JAJAJAJA Sra Yagami usted y sus cosas, gracias por la amabilidad pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

…..pero Signum…"mi cara de cachorro no era nada normal"

No se preocupe! Le aseguro que la proxima le aceptaré la invitación! Y le pido que ese dia controle a su amiga si queremos llevarnos bien todas! Hasta luego!

OK…..

" **Al sólo escuchar esa puerta cerrar, sólo pude caer roja de la pena al piso! Que vergüenza Fate y Nanoha me miraban como es que si estuviera fumada o algo peor!"**

Sabías que tienes una sonrisa estúpida?

Nanoha callate! Yo a ti te critico cuando andas de boba por Fate?! Que es todo el tiempo aclaro!

Y tu porque buscas pelea conmigo?! Que estés loca o fumada por invitar a Signummmm o como se llame acá! No te da derecho de criticarme!

NIÑAS!

….

YA ya Fate tiene razón no podemos pelear por ello….

Muuuuuuoooo Ok ahora al punto Hayate. Que te pasa con ella?l

Nada…

Nada?! Actuas como si ella fuese tu jefa?! Te maneja a su voluntad?! No me digas que ese dia….

Que?! No pienses más raro Nanoha! No paso mas que una caída!

Jajajaja Nanoha…..no ves que Hayate esta interesada en Signum

¡!

Miralo de este punto de vista, de cuando acá…Hayate se sabe un nombre? De cuando acá presta tanta atención ha alguien que no seamos nosotras? Dos más dos son cuatro

Que?! Enserio Hayate?!

Je…..pues no se como decirlo, pero algo así me agarraron

Entonces ese dia no fue una caída! Se estaban BESANDO?!

" **Al escuchar esas palabras casi vomito….y no de asco sino de los nervios que esa palabra me generó! Nanoha es una estúpida! No me está ayudando a calmar mis impulsos!"**

Callate Nanoha! Que me pones peor!

Peor que?! No me digas jajaja no la has besado! Pero eso quieres! Jajaja

Nanoha…

No Fate! Que responda! Además es bueno para ella! No sabes lo feliz que me pondría si es lo que pienso!

Pues te cortó las esperanzas! No es un interés de gusto o enamorarme! Es Sexo lo que mi cuerpo pide de ella!

Wooooooowwww que directa como siempre!

JAJAJAJA

Tu crees que es eso Hayate?

Si Fate! No se dan cuenta lo hermosa que es! No hay que negar que tiene su carácter pero es perfecta! Ya quiero dominarla!

Te digo amiga querida, que esa Nueva te tiene dominada a ti! Jajajaja

Que sabrás tu de ello Nanoha?!

Mucho! Lo suficiente diría yo! Para concluir que será ella quien te tome y no alreves! Jajaja

A MI?! JAMÁS! NADIE HA PODIDO CONMIGO! Y NO SERÁ ELLA LA PRIMERA!

El que juega con fuego termina quemandose! Y así no sea ella de mi total agrado, puedo decir que ese fuego te arropara si se te ocurre meterte!

TU?! DEJARÉ QUE SIGNUM TE GOLPEE LA PRÓXIMA!

AHÍ ESTÁ OTRA VEZ! SIGNUM SIGNUM SIGNUM JAJAJAJAJA LA NUEVA YA TE ATRAPÓ!

VEN ACÁ!

…..dios….yo iré al baño mientras que ustedes se matan

" **Mientras Hayate y Nanoha intentaban matarse así mismas….yo sólo tenía en mi cabeza un solo propósito…..saber que buscaba Signum en Hayate…..no podía permitir que le hiciera daño! Y a diferencia de Nanoha, yo no era tan suave. Si tenía que lastimarla, lo haría!"**

Signum necesito hablar contigo

Sra Testarossa? Que la trae por acá?

Es referente a Hayate, será corto. No te quitaré mucho de tu tiempo

Claro por su puesto, veo que su novia no viene con usted

Pues no, y te informo se llama Nanoha. Así que llamala como tal

Disculpa, pero hasta que ella no lo haga. No haré lo mismo

Bueno eso ustedes lo arreglarán…..Signum que buscas aquí?

No entiendo su pregunta?

Te hablo claro! Que haces aquí en esta casa?! Alguien como tu,no es para que este desempeñando este rol! Y a parte se que tienes suficiente dinero para no requerir de estos empleos!

Asi que investigó de mi?! Que falta de educación el no preguntarme antes!

Era necesario….me sospecho mucho que una persona de tus cualidades de rondara por acá! Y más cuando descubrí que posees como nosotras tu propia empresa y fortuna! Por última vez te pregunto que haces aquí?! Que quieres de Hayate?!

Wow! Si que es inteligente! No como su novia jajajaja

Responde!

Me estas amenazando?! Te diré lo que quieres escuchar con una sola condición!

CUAL?!

HAZ MEJOR TRABAJO QUE TU NOVIESITA! INTENTA DIVERTIRME!

¡!

TAN SORPRENDIDA POR MI RESPUESTA?!

JA…TE ADVIERTO SIGNUM…..A DIFERENCIA DE NANOHA YO NO PIENSO EN LA SALUD DE LOS DEMÁS!

SI LO SÉ! SE QUE TU NOVIESITA SE CONTROLABA….COSA QUE ME DECEPCIONÓ! UNA BATALLA ES UNA BATALLA!

VAMOS YA AL TERRENO!

MUERO DE ANSIAS!

" **Al instante de estas llegar al terreno…..no pasaron segundos cuando dos puños chocaron en ambas mejillas. Haciendolas retroceder y reír a lo fondo de que sería más que divertido! Miradas fijas en cada movimiento. Mientras una atacaba, la otra se defendía y así se turnaban…hasta ambas de una patada dirigida en la costillas las hizo tambalearse…..sudaban…..y respiraban acelerado…..del pequeño calentamiento…..asi le hacian llamar…..hasta ser vistas por uno de los trabajadores que automáticamente aviso a las demás chicas, corriendo estas hacia el lugar….encontrandolas con un puño cada una en los labios a medio sangrar…..atravesandose cada una delante de la otra…."**

QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?!

SIGNUM FATE!

PORQUE ESTÁN EN ESE ESTADO?! QUE LES PASA?!

….

FATE PORQUE?!

SIGNUM QUE TE DIJE?!

…si que son ruidosas…

SIGNUM PORQUE ERES ASÍ…..

Nanoha….Signum y yo sólo jugabamos…..

jUGAR?! MIRA COMO ESTAN?! …

Disculpa…sólo le pedí el favor a Signum que me ayudará a calentar y nos dejamos llevar. Cierto?

Asi es! Nada paso como pueden ver!

…..vamos Signum quiero sanar tus heridas

Oh ok Sra Yagami…..y Fate respecto a la respuesta!

Dime!

Quise una vida nueva! Y aquí la estoy consiguiendo! La sigo Sra Yagami…permítame el abuso

¡! Yo….yo…..OK…"AL instante de haber dicho estas palabras, Signum se arrecosto en mi hombro tomándome por el brazo para que la llevara, cosa la cual me hizo feliz….."

Con que eso era…..

Fate! Estas bien?! "Al las chicas retirarse….Fate sólo se dejó caer en el cesped"

Jejejeje llegaste a tiempo como siempre Mi Nanoha!

Muuuuuooooo boba que crees que hacían?! Te parece esto un calentamiento?!

Jajajajaja fue divertido sabes…..ademas ven…..no llores por mi. Sólo te necesito a mi lado!

Fate…eres una tonta…..

….nuestra amiga….esta en…..buenas manos mi amor….nada de que preocuparnos

Cállate…..y Bésame….

…..

" **Llevaba en mis brazos a Signum hacia su cuarto…..cuando reaccione que en el de ella, no había cama! No más que un colchón! A lo que tome la decisión de dejarla descansar y sanarla en mi cuarto…idea que sólo me hacía explotar las cotufas! Ya que mi mente pervertida no pensaba más que eso! Que haría si mi cuerpo me traicionaba y quería aprovecharme?! No no no, no es divertido aprovecharse de alguien semi consciente…llegamos….."**

CAPITULO 4: SENTIMIENTO O SEXO? PARTE I

Signum…Signum…..despierta….."ya habían pasado unas dos horas desde que me dediqué a cuidar de ella…tuve que por obligación! No otra cosa de acuerdo?! El Quitarle su camisa y dejarla en sostenes… es espectacular! Pensé que era hermosa…..pero es una diosa! Tiene unos senos redondos de buen tamaño! Como me tuve que amarrar para no tocarlos! Y una figura de modelo! Que jamás pensé tendría! Bajo toda esa apariencia rústica, se encuentra una mujer bella y delicada!...me encanta…..si tan sólo pudiera robarle un beso…"

Que cree que hace Sra Yagami?

¡!"Sin darme cuenta,, había actuado sin pensar y estaba casi encima de ella, prácticamente rozando sus labios! No podía articular palabra alguna!"

…..

Le pregunto Sra Yagami….auch…que hacia?

Pues yo….

Si que fue dura la batalla je no pelea nada mal la Sra Testarossa….me decía?

Sólo quería ver si tenías fiebre, por ello me acerqué! "Excelente Hayate! Quien se cree esa mentira tan absurda?!"

Mmmmmmm fiebre? Y pudo indagar si era así?

Asi es! Parece que estaba equivo…..!

" **Sin dejarme terminar de hablar, me jalo con tal fuerza del brazo que me hizo caer encima de la cama, posandose encima de mi! Estaba como los niños ingenua de lo que pasaba…mi mundo daba vueltas….podia sentir esa piel caliente semi desnuda en mis pechos y vientre…el calor que me arropaba me hacía perder la calma y sólo miraba a una sola dirección! Sus labios! Y como estos sonrían tan sensualmente!"**

Me decía que cosa Sra Yagami?

Nada…sólo Bésame…..

Como ordene….

" **Ese néctar tan dulce es imposible dejarlo ir….nuestras lenguas danzaban sin parar….no nos dio tiempo de ser delicadas….solos nos aferrabamos la una de la otra mientras nuestros labios se lamian y no dejaban de probar. Mordidas suaves en cada uno, recorriendo hasta el último espacio de cada boca…era tanta la desesperación…..que no podíamos respirar de la excitación….nuestros cuerpos sonrojados pedían separarse, pero era imposible….solo queríamos más y más!"**

Signum…ja….ja…..

Sólo un….poco más…..quiero de tus labios…..

….tomalos….

" **No se cuantos segundos o minutos estaríamos así? Sólo se que al calmarnos un poco…..finos hilos de nuestros fluidos estaban separándose de nuestros labios….al vernos a los ojos…quería más…..necesitaba de ese cuerpo a su totalidad….queria…por primera vez…..que alguien me hiciera suya…estaba tan alterada que sólo pensaba en sentirla dentro de mi!"**

...quiero más…Signum

…No….lo dejaremos hasta aquí por ahora

….porque?...no te gustó?

Si…pero sólo quiero un poco mas de diversión, así que vayamos poco a poco

…diversión….Si…..tienes razón. Lo mejor se da en pequeñas cantidades….."el escuchar esa palabra de su parte….mi corazón se apagó…..y sólo quería llorar…..como en un instante me había hecho volar en todo sentido y de un golpe me estrelle…el amor es una basura….."

Bueno me retiro Sra Yagami, ya es tarde y sus amigas también deben estar esperándola. Les haré la cena….en cualquier momento se las llevo a la habitación

Ok gracias por todo….."por alguna razón cuando Signum estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación para sólo empezar a llorar a solas como siempre…su mirada se cruzó con la mía…algo triste diría yo…..estaba con los ojos húmedos….?...y me dijo un Gracias….tan cálido y sincero….que sólo le pude sonreír con todo lo que tenía…"

" **Al ella retirarse….sin dudar nada solté mis lágrimas….y empecé a maldecir el hecho de como me puede estar Gustando?!...pense que era un interés sólo sexual! Pero esos besos….esos malditos besos…lo que hicieron fue desnudarme por completo ante ella! Porque porque soy tan estúpida….porque mi corazón es tan tonto….tratando de calmar mis lágrimas…..solo me dirigí a que mis amigas…..con la poca fuerza que me quedaba de vivir…..abriendome la puerta y viéndolas tan sonrientes con ellas mismas…que sólo me hizo empezar a llorar una vez mas…..y por supuesto ellas a socorrorme como siempre lo han hecho….."**

Hayate…."Es lo único que pensaba en la cocina….esa niña….que me ha hecho?...no pensé que me atrevería a besarla…..pero estaba tan cerca y me pedía a gritos lo mismo que yo, aunque no lo dijese…..que no pude más que dejarme llevar….Hayate….lo más seguro la habré lastimado…pero es que….tengo temor a que mi corazón se entregue…..y pueda perder más de lo que me hace falta…"

HAYATE! ESTAS BIEN?! QUE SUCEDIÓ?!

CHICAS YO!...

Calma calma entra porfavor!

Yo yo yo….

… **minutos más tarde**

Entonces eso sucedió?...

…...si…..no se que hacer….que sentir…..que decir…me siento horrible…..

Hayate a parte de esa frase…no te dijo más nada?

Fate?...

Si sólo quiero saber que es lo que sucede….."Signum me dio a entender otra cosa?"

Pues…..despues de irse…..se volteó y me dijo Gracias….con una mirada triste….?

Triste?!

Si Nanoha, eso percibí de ella….pero no lo creo….debo ser yo de ilusa….

…..

Que sucede chicas?...

Hayate yo creo que lo mejor es descansar…si quieres duermes con nosotras

Porfavor! Sin ustedes no se que haría…..

… **una hora después**

Se durmió casi instantáneo…..

Así es….se ve que le afecta mucho lo que haga Signum….pero no se da cuenta

Estas pensando lo mismo que yo Fate?

Si…..aquí lo que hay es una mala comunicación

Me recuerda a nuestros tiempos jejejeje

Nanoha tu y tu imaginación jejejeje

Te gusta no?

Me encanta!

Yo quiero encargarme de esto mi amor…

Y que harás Nanoha? Sabes que Signum y tu no se llevan muy bien…..

Dejamelo a mi! Sabes que puedes confiar en mis DESICIONES?!

Jajajajaja con esa cara que me pones, cualquiera te dice que si

Baka! Tu encargate de Hayate y yo de Signum. Hay que darle ánimos de alguna forma a Hayate y se que tu eres buena en!

Porque lo crees?

Porque tu supiste como manipularme y aprovecharte de mi cuando estudiábamos jajajaja

Como dices?!

JAJAJAJA

" **Ya era un nuevo día…y antes que me parecía tan brillante….habia perdido su color…..ese día tenía que hacer varias cosas….no toda en la vida era diversión…..y mi amiga Fate decidió unirse para ayudarme y hacerme compañía…..Nanoha Mientras se encargaría de otras ocupaciones….por lo menos no estaba sola…"**

Hayate Anímate. Ya verás que todo es Temporal

Temporal dices….para ti es fácil Fate…..porque ya lo tienes todo…

Si Signum es para ti ese todo…..entonces porque no luchar?

Porque no ves como duele?! Me va a rechazar…..ya lo hizo una vez….lo volverá a hacer!

Te entiendo a la perfección! Pero nada ganas con huir…dolera más…

…se….que ustedes también pasaron lo suyo para llegar a donde están…..

Exacto! Y miranos ahora?! No crees que valió la pena

Pues si…..me alegro mucho por ustedes

Y nosotras también queremos lo mejor para ti

Pero como hago?!

En tu caso es difícil….pero porque no hacer lo que yo hice con Nanoha…

Con Nanoha?!

Así es…..nadie sabe esto excepto nosotras Nanoha y yo….pero te contaré a ti este secreto…..el cual me ayudo a robar el corazón de ella…..

Dime!

…..

QUE?! ESTAS LOCA FATE?!

JAJAJAJA NO PENSÉ QUE TE LO TOMARIAS TAN MAL!

FATE PRÁCTICAMENTE ME ESTÁS RECOMENDADO BUSCARLA, POR NO DECIR PRESIONARLA PARA HACER EL AMOR CON ELLA LO MÁS QUE PUEDA!

BUENO BUENO NO TANTO ASÍ…..DEBES MAS SEDUCIRLA! Y SI SE DA EL CASO DE ALGO MÁS, LO TOMAS

JAJAJAJAJA LO QUE ESTAS ES LOCA AMIGA JAJAJAJAJA

Jejejejeje ya estas riendo…..eso es lo importante

Enserio tu hiciste eso con Nanoha?

Si…..claro lo mío era más por instinto, no podía dejar de sentir su piel….hasta que llegue el punto de lograrlo….y cuando paso….ella me confesó que siempre lo estaba esperando….que le gustaban esos momentos de atrevimiento que tuve con ella…..

A lo que tu me dices que…..basandonos en que Signum sea una pervertida de closet como Nanoha?! Lo mas probable la amarre y luego enamoré con SEXO?!

Jajajaja exacto! Claro debes siempre mantener el control en tus emociones! Porque al primer desliz…..podrias retrasar las cosas…..

Dios! Y yo que pensaba que era una pervertida! El escucharte me trauma!

Amiga es todo o nada! Lo harás?

….Si! SoLo debo ser yo no más!"Gracias a Fate logre recuperar el animo! Quería intentarlo pero no sabía como empezar…..!

Así me gusta jejejeje ya es tarde…..regresemos a tu casa"Ahora sólo falta tu parte Nanoha, que harás?"

De acuerdo!

CAPITULO 5: SENTIMIENTO O SEXO? PARTE II

" **Sólo pensar que me tocará lidiar con Signum me pone de malas…debo ser lo más calmada posible para no pelear con ella…..es que juro esta vez me las va a pagar…..no no no….no Nanoha….Fate confía en ti…..piensa piensa que puedo hacer o decir para Signum te confiese algo…..con lo cerrada que es….mmmmmm….Fate…..mmmmmmmm…me mataran si hago eso?…pero si! Es la perfecta estrategia!...debe estar en el jardín…."**

Signum! Quiero hablar contigo?!

Oh! Pero si es la niña ruidosa!

Mi nombre es Nanoha! ASÍ que Úsalo!

Disculpa disculpa, te daré el placer que escuches tu nombre de mis labios Nanoha! Jajaja

Tu!"voy a matarla…..no puedo contener la irá!...Nanoha calma….."

Yo que?!

Basta! No vine aquí a pelear contigo…sólo quiero hablar….

Pues empieza que no tengo tiempo para eso

¡!...pues verás las he estado observando…..y no me puedes engañar….lo diré claro! Te gusta Hayate?!

Primero no seas metida! Es mi vida no tuya! Y segundo no tengo que responderte…..

Entonces eso significa que si?! El que no responde tampoco lo niega!

Déjame en paz! No voy a escucharte!

Pues tendrás que hacerlo! Porque vengo aquí para ello! Si no me respondes claramente no se que podré hacer! "según el tiempo que he calculado Fate y Hayate ya deben estar por llegar, dios que se apuren….no pondré mantener esto por mucho…."

HACER QUE?! NO TE BASTA CON DECIRTE NO TE METAS! ME IRRITAS!

Y TE IRRITARE MÁS SI NO TE ATREVES A DECIRME! ERES UNA GALLINA ACASO?! "Avalanzarme a tomarle los brazos y sacudirla no fue parte de mi idea jejeje pero mi instinto actuaba demasiado bien…..ya sabía que por ahí se asomarian las chicas…..podia escuchar sus pasos….soy un lobo"

QUE TE PASA?! SUELTAME! "desde cuando tiene tanta fuerza? Me está lastimando….."

ENTIENDE SIGNUM…..Tu me gustas!

¡! Que….

…..."oh Dios creo que abuse…."

Si no me dices algo ahorita….yo no podré estar en paz porfavor…..hay alguien mas en tu corazón?!

Nanoha yo….lo siento…..

Pero dime si es ella?! Necesito saber si es mi amiga….para por lo menos quedarme en paz….."APURATE SIGNUM QUE YA VIENEN…..ESTAN LLEGANDO…..NO ME DEJA DE OTRA….."

¡! Que! Haces….detente….SI ES ELLA!..."de lo que venía, por el susto sólo pude gritar lo que quería escuchar para que se detuviera! Es una loca!"

….."justo cuando Hayate y Fate entraban al jardín como se había planificado, yo me encontraba en una supuesta escena de un Beso con Signum! La diferencia era que yo le cubría la boca con mi mano jejeje si soy una loca!...pero no pensé en más jajajajaja ahora a ver a las matonas que tendré en mi espalda….dios ayúdame…"

" **Yo miraba con una cara aterrorizada hacia Hayate y Fate…sentía que ahí mismo moriría…..estaba sin palabras….no entendía que había pasado y mucho menos lo que había hecho Nanoha….a mi lado ella se encontraba con una cara igual de blanca viendo a la muerte misma…ambas pensamos nos dolerá…mientras las...dos mujeres se acercaban a nosotras acelerando el paso para..."**

PLASSSSSSSS NANOHA QUE CREES QUE HACES?!"De la fuerza que aplicó lanzo a Nanoha al suelo sin pensarlo"

OUHCH! FATE-CHAN ESO DOLIÓ! ME VAS A MATAR?!

ERES UNA!

ESPERAAAAA!"Ahí quedó Nanoha muerta o casi prácticamente en el piso"

…..SIGNUM!

HAYATE ESPERA! NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS! NANOHA Y YO NO HICIMOS NADA! EXPLICASELO PORFAVOR!"¡! ESTA muerta?! Que me va a hacer?! Se esta acercando…..ay no….ay no…que no duela tanto como la otra.."

¡!

….que?... ….pasando….."Me está besando?! Que le pasa…..al mirar a mi alrededor sólo pude ver a una Nanoha pálida con la lengua afuera sonriendo victoriosa?! Me jugó una?!"

Hayate…no entiendo…..

TU ERES MIA SIGNUM! TE PROHIBO QUE ESTÉS CON ALGUIEN MAS QUE NO SEA YO!

Estas…..llorando…

CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDA! NO ENTIENDES A CASO? ME GUSTAS! Y ASÍ NO TE GUSTE! QUIERO SER TUYA! TOMARÉ LAS CONSECUENCIAS! ASÍ QUE YA DEJA DE BUSCAR POR OTRO LADO!

Que dices…

TODAS USTEDES! NO ME IMPORTA QUE PELEA AMOROSA ESTÉN TENIENDO! SÓLO LES DIGO UNA COSA! LAS ENCUENTRO UNA VEZ MÁS DE ESA MANERA Y LES PROMETO QUE LAS MATARÉ! "de la rabia Fate le lanzo un golpe en el estómago a Signum con tal magnitud! Que la hizo caer al suelo sin aire"

SIGNUM!

VÁMONOS HAYATE!

…pero…

QUE NOS VAMOS DIJE!

OK OK…."Prácticamente amenazada fui sacada del escenario…..y de ahí no supe más de ellas hasta el día siguiente"

… **.minutos más tarde aún en el jardín con nuestras heridas**

Pensaste por lo menos un poco antes…..de hacer las cosas de esa manera?...

No!...auch…..no puedo hablar…no lo pensé…..

Tanto arriesgaste para obtener lo que querias?...

Si…..quiero la felicidad de mi amiga….y necesito saber si la persona que anda con ella la quiere….

Amigas…..je…..sabes que pudiste perder a Fate por esta locura?

No! Se que me entenderá! Ella me conoce mejor que nadie y sabe que jamás la traicionaria!

Ja…que locura…..

O es que querías el beso Sig..num?

¡!

JAJAJAJAJAJA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VEO ESA CARA! PORFIN ALGO MÁS NORMAL EN TI!

CÁLLATE! ERES UNA IRRITANTE!

JAjajaja mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Nanoha!

Je el placer es mío, mi nombre es Signum!

Jajjajajajaja

Bueno….creo que nos tocará dormir aquí no?

QUE más queda…no podemos dormir en la misma cama o si?

Jajajajaja en tus sueños!

LO mismo digo! Jajajaja

Cuida de Hayate porfavor….no huyas…nunca se sabe cuando el amor te está sonriendo….toma mi consejo y date una oportunidad. Descansa

Gracias Nanoha….asi será…

" **Al día siguiente…..se observaba una molesta Fate-chan y una calmada Hayate….caminando con tobos de agua hacia sus víctimas que aún yacían dormidas en el cesped"**

¡!

PERO QUEEEEEE?!

Levantense! O es que creen que esperaremos a que despierten? Hayate porfavor dile a Signum que vaya a hacer el desayuno. Acompañala!

Ay dios….mucho tengo con esto! No crees que te sobrepasas?

Vuelve a darte un beso con mi Esposa! Y veraz que es bueno!

Hayate…porfavor ayúdame a levantarme…..vamos…..quiero cambiarme

Bien…

FATE! Porque me despiertas así?! ACHUUUU si pego un resfriado será tu culpa!

Eso te pasa por inventora! Como te atreves?! Sabes lo que hiciste?!

Espera Espera mi amor! No paso nada de lo que piensas! Todo lo tenía calculado! El beso que vieron, no fue beso!

Ah no?! Entonces que fue?!

Yo coloqué mi manos en los labios de Signum evitando así todo roce! Por lo que no te he faltado el respeto! Jejejeje

¡! Como te atreves a decírmelo tan ligeramente Nanoha?!

Ven para acá! Déja esa amargura!

Hey! Que te pasa?! Me estas mojando….

Es tu culpa si es asi mi amor…..

Déjame Nanoha no te perdonare tan fácil…

Ah no?...mmmmm….y si te demuestro que te amo y sólo tu estas en mi corazón…..Fate-chan…..

…..los…..besos…..no te funcionarán….

Te prometo que más nunca lo volveré hacer…..

Te…lo…suplico…no quiero perderte…

Jamás lo harás…..tu eres mi dueña!

…deja…..de tocarme así…..vamos a la habitación?

Esa es mi Fate! Vamos a divertirnos!

Tonta…..

Hayate…..gracias por prestarme tu habitación. Si no me duchaba en el momento….de Seguro me enfermaria

No te preocupes….

Tienes unas amigas bien raras sabes? Esas dos son tal para cuál jajaja

Signum eres hermosa…"el verla en ropa interior me estaba calentando y ya no quería esperar mas"

Gracias…te decía…..lo que pasó entre Nanoha y yo tiene explicación…..no es lo que crees

Signum! No me hables de ellas…desde que entramos a la habitación es sólo eso! Yo quiero es hablar de nosotras!

Hayate?! Pero….quiero que entiendas que todo es un mal…..¡!

" **Callada con un beso nervioso….logro divisar a mi acompañante sonrojada, luchando para demostrarme sus intenciones…..lo cual me calento y no tarde menos en hacer lo mismo…..yo tenía más fuerza y era más alta….puntos a mi favor para dominarla…..accion seguida que me hizo quitarle prenda por prenda mientras la empujaba hacia la cama sin separarme de esos besos tan fogosos….queria su cuerpo! La quería a ella! Y nada me detendría esta vez para tenerla!...al llegar a la cama, pude notar como con experiencia y agilidad nos desnudaba a las dos entre besos y lámidas que me ofrecía desde mi oreja al cuello….suculento…..pero...pensaba que era Virgen? Sera que me equivoque?"**

" **Pensamientos que igual no me detuvieron, y me dejaba llevar por mi cuerpo…tenía frente de mi un cuerpo dulce y delicado…desnudo a su totalidad, temblando por cada roce, beso y caricia que le otorgará…sus senos eran justos para mi y tenían un sabor que me embriagaban…..cada gemido que escuchaba era lo mejor que me pasaba…me econtraba tan húmeda que no dude en tomarle la mano para que empezará habiles caricias en mi intimidad…haciendome gemir por igual…..su cuerpo y el mio no dejaban de moverse con el otro….solo queriamos grabarnos encima de la piel de la otra…pero….faltaba una cosa que me tenía desorientada...….sin evitarlo baje por..su abdomen hasta llegar a ese lugar que tanto me hacía delirar…..posando los primeros rastros de mis fluidos en ella, sintiendo su cuerpo agonizar y escuchando como su voz se alzaba aun mas en sonidos de angel…llevandome al punto de querer marcarla como MÍA!...empece por ser suave con un primer dedo mientras la besaba…..reaccionando de la realidad al sentir esa presión y gemir por parte de ella!"**

SIGNUM! Ahm!...

¡! Hayate….

No te preocupes…..hazlo porfavor…

….

…..signum?

Mi amor….dejemoslo hasta aquí por ahora si? "Todos me dirán estas loca?! Que burra desperdicia algo así de excitante y tan único en estas épocas?! Les respondo…Para mi Hayate es especial y quiero que la oportunidad que se de para, sea en un mejor estado y ocasión…..no apuradas o siendo interrumpidas por personas….y era así palabra cierta se escuchaba la voz de la chillona abriendo la puerta en el instante…..si….ya las escuchaba venir…..solo no pude evitar seguir un poco mas…."

HAYATEEEEEEE!

¡!

Hola chillona!

QUE HACE ELLA EN TU HABITACIÓN?! Y QUE ES ESA DESNUDEZ?! FATE NO VEAS!

NANOHA QUE HACES?! NO ME DEJAS RESPIRAR!

TAPENSE AHORA!

Si si si…mi amor me iré a duchar! "me levanté sonriente como nunca, dándole un beso en los labios a mi novia? Bueno eso me lo diría ella…..solo sabía que con estas chicas la pasaría muy bien"

Claro….mi…amor….

Hayate tu también! Que esperas para taparte!

Oh si! Disculpen!

Y yo preocupada por ti! Vengo para acá, para que fuéramos a comer!

Quiere decir que estabas preocupada por la comida?

Tienes tanta hambre? Jajajaja

Claro que no! SÓLO me parecía raro que Signum no nos llamará!

Jajajaja si Claro!

Dejen la tontería las dos! Y vamos de una vez a la mesa! Y tu Signum sal rápido de esa ducha que muero de hambre!

Jajajaja OK!

VAMOS VAMOS

CAPITULO 6: AMOR

" **Los días pasaron rápido.. …..y ya Signum y yo teníamos 1 año de relación. Ella se quedaba en mi cuarto, y por su puesto no había noche que no paracemos agotadas y sudadas de tanto hacerlo…..ambas nos dábamos placer y conocíamos más puntos sensibles que nos hacían acabar como si fuera la primera vez…nos llevamos muy bien! No había dudas que había encontrado a la pareja perfecta! Diría al Amor de mi Vida!...solo faltaba una cosa…un Te Amo…no salía de su boca….solo yo lo decía y ella sonreía para darme un cálido beso…..era feliz…..soy feliz…pero por razón alguna ella hacia esperar ese momento…el volverme completo su mujer…si saben a lo que me refiero…..yo a ella le podía hacer de todo….y era maravilloso como una mujer con tal carácter fuese tan sumisa en la cama…pero cuando se Trata De mi?...siempre le daba largas…..y ya estaba temerosa….de lo que podía pasar por su mente…."**

Que opinan de eso amigas…..?

Pues no las pones difícil…..porque cuando Fate y yo iniciamos en las relaciones….no dudamos en expresar un Te Amo o el…bueno…..tu sabes…..jejeje

Nanoha…..

Tranquila Fate…me gusta que me sean sinceras….si no, no estuviera con Signum

Sera que…Signum le aburre alguien como yo?

A que te refieres con eso?

Una Virgen…..

No jamás Hayate! Si lo más delicioso del sexo es ese momento!

Jajajajaja chicas las dos se pusieron de acuerdo?!

JajajaJaja

Pero de verdad seriamente amiga…has hablado con ella al respecto? Se lo has pedido?

Claro que si! Le pregunto el porque? Le pido o hasta suplico en el momento que lo haga! Y sólo me sonríe sonrojada para darme un beso y demás caricias que me hacen olvidar del asunto en el…momento…

Joooooooo! Pero entonces problema sexual no es?!

Nanoha! Quien ha dicho eso?! Con lo que me da me satisface más que suficiente y en el instante! Pero luego al calmarme me pone cabezona!

Ya ya ya…que opinas Fate?

Bueno nunca había visto un caso asi….pero conociendo a Signum lo más probable es que este planificando algo

TU crees?!

Jajajaja ahorita ambas se pusieron de acuerdo?!

QUE CREES QUE ESTE PLANIFICANDO?!

PUES NO SE…..TALVEZ ALGO LINDO

LINDO?!

Hayate…Signum es de ese tipo?

Mmmmmm si, pero es tan cerrada a veces que ni yo se lo que piensa….

Y hablando de ella…..donde está? Los días que hemos venido no la hemos visto

Ah si…..esa es otra…..ya no trabaja aquí…al poco tiempo de estar juntas….me pidió ser novias….cosa que felizmente acepte…y fue espectacular como me trato y para donde no me sacó…pero al rato…...se retiró…

QUE?!

Jejejeje calma calma….ella viene todas las noches…..a veces un poco mas temprano y amanece conmigo…..

Esa mujer si que es un caso! Y no sabes que está haciendo?!

No…me dice que está ocupada….con problemas familiares…..

Eso te dijo? Problemas familiares?

Fate?...

Hayate…..nunca te preguntaste de la vida de Signum?

Si! Y me contó que se había separado de su familia hace tiempo…..ya que ella buscaba salir adelante por si misma y demostrarselo a sus padres!

…

Porque?...

No te parecía extraño….que Signum fuese tan culta….tan elegante….y que tuviera el mismo nivel de defensa personal que nosotras?

Pues si…pero eso que tiene que ver?

…Hayate…ella no llegó a tu puerta…..por necesidades económicas…..ella posee casi o igual fortuna que nosotras….

Como?!

Y respecto a su familia es cierto.. …ha sido una mujer solitaria desde hace mucho….si no me equivoco tengo entendido…..que sus padres murieron hace mucho…..y toda su familia igual…..

¡! Pero que dices?...

Es verdad Hayate…yo no le creía a Fate en un principio…pero aquí está toda la información de quien realmente es….

¡!

…

Y porque no me…..lo dijo?

Suponemos que…..era para evitar su pasado….el día que me agarre a golpes con ella…..obtuve esa información de ella…..ya que quería saber a toda costa que hacía en tu casa,, pretendiendo ese rol de servicio…..una persona que en la vida lo necesitaba…pensé….que quería hacerte daño…

…...

Y luego de contarle a Nanoha…ella también…..le dio el voto de confianza…..

Pero…que te dijo….?

Me dijo que…..queria un cambio en su vida….y aquí a tu lado lo había encontrado

…..porque no me lo dijo?! Porque mi casa?! Porque yo?!

No llegamos hasta ahí…sólo sabemos que ha demostrado ser excelente persona y que de verdad Te ama como tu a ella….

Me Ama?! Eso es Amor?! No decirme nada?! Nunca me tuvo confianza?!

Hayate! Calmate! Dale un poco de tiempo! No se sabe que puede estar pasando…

Si Hayate porfavor! No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir!

Necesito estar sola!

¡!

Chicas porfavor váyanse!

…ok nos vemos mañana…entiende que no te dijimos nada porque era un problema entre ustedes…ella te ama…

….chao…..

" **Faltaban horas para mi encuentro con ella…..llore hasta más no poder…..y en mis ojos se veía la tristeza…..decepcion….y angustia de que realmente…..solo fui usada por una mujer que disfrutaba del sexo….tanto como yo….no sabía que hacer…no podía disimular…sólo decidí dormir…..para definir mi destino…"**

Mi Amor Mi Amor….despierta…

….Signum…."ahí se encontraba ella despertandome para ir a mi pesadilla…..queria volver a cerrar los ojos…."

Disculpa….llegue un poco mas tarde a caso?...

No….

Que tienes…..? Te veo cansada…..estas bien?

Dime…..quien…..eres? "sólo podía llorar….no pude evitar esto….."

Te contaron…

….Claro! Como crees tu me he sentido estos días?! Que no te veía y pensaba que te iba mal con tu "familia"!

Yo….

Buenas amigas es lo que tengo! Si no fuera por ellas, estuviera todos estos dias llorando y matandome la cabeza como he hecho…para poder ayudarte sin que te molestaras! Para luego enterarme….que me estabas mintiendo!

Hayate no es lo que piensas!

Entonces que?! Que es?!

Si es verdad…..te mentí…..pero porque no quería regresar a ese mundo de lujos y superficialidad….a lo que decidí cambiar mi vida…y no pensé…..que….estaria a tu lado…

Porque yo?...porque está casa?...

…..yo iba de casa en casa…..viendo donde me sentía más cómoda y recibida….ninguna funcionó…..hasta mi último intento que fuiste tu…intente en tu casa porque al leer sobre ti y tus amigas…..no me parecieron mala persona….

….y quieres que te crea todo ahora?...

Tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder….a lo que espere hasta este día….y me encargue de todos los detalles a nivel de mi empresa…..para de ahora en adelante ser una contigo...….

No entiendo?...

De ahora en adelante tu eres dueña de mis bienes…como Mi Esposa…..

Esposa?!

Hayate Yagami…quieres…

¡! "no podía creer lo que escuchaba!...era una petición de matrimonio?! Tan joven…..tan rápido?! Esta en cunclillas…que…..es eso….anillos?!...que haré?... la amo pero…hace….falta…..….."

Casarte Conmigo?!

…yo….Signum… "la amo….la amas!...solo di que si…"

Aún no he terminado…quise guardar esto hasta el final…A LO QUE.….Mi amor yo…..TE AMO! "besando mi mano…suavemente coloco el hermoso anillo que no dejaba de brillar…."

¡! "Todo me daba vueltas! No pensé que todo junto me afectaría tanto! Que dice?! Sabe que significa…..todo…..estaba paralizada….no reaccionaba…."

….

…..mi amor…. "que ocurre?!...acaso…me adelanté demasiado…..y ella no me…"

SOLO DI QUE SI! TONTA!

¡! "AL instante de los gritos…..cayeron al suelo…. mis curiosas amigas desde la puerta que según se habían ido!"

Auuuch…acepta!

Quieres una vida a mi lado?...

Yo yo…ACEPTO! "Me desbordada tanta felicidad pero al mismo tiempo tanta rabia! Que no reaccione con un beso sino con una cachetada!"

¡!

Eres una idiota! Sabes cuanto espere por esa sola palabra!

Je…..si que pega fuerte mi Esposa! Te Amo Te Amo Te AMO!

Hey! No te pases! " mi cargaba y daba vueltas por toda la habitación! Sonriendo como nunca la había visto antes…si ella era mi Esposa…"

Jajajaja

" **Y así paso parte de una noche hermosa….en la que todos reíamos y nos burlabamos de la actitud tan loca de Mi Esposa…..a quien se le ocurría hacer las cosas de esa manera…sólo a ella…..la AMO…"**

Bueno chicas nosotras si nos vamos hoy a nuestra casa!

Porque?! Nanoha Fate!

Mañana ya es otro día y lo mas probable es que necesiten de la mayor soledad posible! Jejeje

A que te refieres?!

Jajajajaja no le pestes atención a Nanoha! Amor que te he dicho….

Gracias niñas por su total apoyo!

…..soledad…..?...

Descansen!

Hasta luego!

¡!

QUE te ocurre amor? Y ese hermoso sonrojo?

" **Cuando reaccione me había percatado a lo que se referían! Hoy debía ser esa noche…..esa noche que he estado esperando…estábamos en el comedor recogiendo todo…..y sólo podía articular palabra alguna…mis movimientos eran toscos y mi sonrojo aumentaba cava vez más…..ocasionando que quebrase un vajilla…..cortando mi dedo"**

Auch…me corte…..

Déjame ver que te sucede AMOR…..andas muy distraída

QUE haces… "al instante de haber tomado mi dedo. Lo introdujo en su boca para remover la sangre….haciendome gemir al instante por ya el calor acumulado en mi cuerpo…"

Mmm…..Signum….quiero…...

Acaso estas…

Porque…..me preguntas eso…..hazlo ya….

" **Sin pensarlo dos veces…..en ese mismo comedor…..de testigo de cara a la mesa en la que me sostenía con mis manos. Fui desnudada paso por paso…..desde mi abdomen hasta mis piernas….mi espalda era suavemente besada y recorrida con esa lengua que hacía maravillas…mientras mis senos expuestos sólo eran tomados por su dueña…. apretados constantemente junto a mis pezones que no dejaban de dar vueltas…..mis gemidos no tardaban en salir, le pedí a mas y más! Sin pena alguna yo sólo le exigía una sola cosa! Tomame!**

QUE esperas! Quiero sentirte dentro de mi Signum!

Hayate….me excitas tanto…ahm… "el roce de nuestros cuerpos era increíble!...verla así tan descubierta! Tan fácil de ser tomada, me estaba haciendo perder el control….sin dudarlo….baje a esa zona abundante de humedad!...que rico…esto me fascinaba de ella….jugaba con sus labios…los recorría…los marcaba…..ese punto que no me cansaba de hacerlo saltar para ella sólo gritar mi nombre una y otra vez!...me volvía loca….tanto que…..recostandola a esa unica mesa de espaldas a mi….fui entrando poco a poco a ese tesoro….que pedía ser abierto…uno por uno mis dedos fueron entrando….mientras que sólo podía recibir de respuestas gemidos apasionados desesperados! De tanto placer! Se movían sin parar! Bailando de manera coordinada con estos…hasta llegar al punto que tanto disfrutaba! Sus fluidos en mi!...haciendome acabar de solo tenerlos….."

SIIIIIIIIIIII! ESOOOOOOOO! "Caímos una encima de la espalda de la otra, frente a esa mesa que nos hacía palpar nuestro propio sudor….intentando controlar nuestra respiración…..despues de tanto deseo….al poco tiempo de habernos acomodado. Mi amada Esposa…..me miraba a los ojos para sólo dejarme escuchar una vez más lo que tanto me gustaba "

Te Amo Hayate!

Yo también Te Amo Signum!

" **Ya han pasado dos años desde nuestro matrimonio…y cada día es como la primera vez! En vez de apagarnos….nos encendemos aún más!...como me dijo mi Esposa, unimos fuerzas y creamos nuevas adquisiciones….pero la más bella y única para nosotras era esa casa que decidimos construir sólo para nosotras…..en ese gran terreno que siempre fue nuestro comienzo"**

 **GRACIAS**


End file.
